A Night to Remember
by moiraphoenix
Summary: Remember in "Your Face Or Mine?" when Julia Golden steals Jo's DNA so she can experience the world as the "perfect" Jo Lupo? This is what might have happened off camera. WARNING: Pure smut for the sake of smut. Just something I thought up and ran with. If you don't love the title, please recommend suggestions. I think it sounds a bit cheesy...


I awoke in the dark. Finding my hands tied together, I sat up trying to get my bearings. All I could see was dark. The bed under me, if you could call it that, was lumpy and hard. I looked around, eyes adjusting to the darkness. I couldn't hear anything. Where was I?

A light turned on across from me, blinding me. I heard footsteps coming closer. That's when I noticed the long shadows on the floor – I was in a cage! No, not a cage, I noticed as my eyes adjusted further, a cell. The sheriff's office? Why? I'm not a criminal.

"No, but you should be," said a gravelly voice. "You've really done it this time, Julia." What? I didn't understand, but I recognized that voice.

"Jo?" Silence. The light turned off, plunging me into darkness again. There were footsteps again, coming closer. I heard more than I saw the jail-cell door opening. A figure stood before me. Suddenly it grabbed my bound hands, hauling me to my feet. As my eyes adjusted I saw her. Jo Lupo. She stood a few inches taller than me, forcing me to look up at her. Her eyes were cold, jaw set. I was in trouble.

"Jo!" She was silent, glaring at me. "Jo, what is –"

"That's enough!" she spat, yanking me by my bound hands. She walked backwards out of the cell pulling me with her. Her face didn't change, eyes boring into me, scaring me.

"Jo please," I tried, softly pleading, "what's going on?"

"I think you know what this is about." She stopped abruptly when we got to her desk, smirking slightly as I bumped into her. I squirmed under her eyes. What the hell was going on? Still holding my bound hands, Jo sat on the edge of her desk, pulling me towards her so our knees bumped. I must have looked frightened because her smirk widened to a grin. I looked down at her hands holding the ties on mine. Her fingers, as they firmly held my wrists, were softer than I'd imagined they would be on my skin. She yanked my hands hard and barked, "Hey, eyes up here!" While she was still smiling, her eyes were cold with malice. This was personal and it dawned on me probably had to do with the DNA swap I'd done a week ago.

"Figured it out did you?" she asked. "Well, I think it's time we found out how sincere your apology to the ethics committee really was." One of her hands left my wrists and reached behind her. She pulled out a pocket knife, opening it before me. I flinched, trying to pull away from her.

"Jo! What are you –" but my question was cut short as she sliced through the bindings on my wrists. Mouth agape, I stood there in disbelief. I really thought she was going to kill me with that knife. I knew she could if she wanted to – the thought sent a shiver down my spine.

"Strip." I stared at her in disbelief. The office was silent, her command hung in the air. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. "Did I stutter?"

"What?" I asked finally looking at her face.

"Did I stutter Julia?"

"N-no?"

"Then why are you still standing there?" There was a playful tone to her voice, but her eyes were dangerously cold. "I told you to strip." Without thinking, I began to unbutton my blouse. The buttons undone, I shrugged the shirt off my shoulders. I stood there, shifting from foot to foot suddenly very aware of what was happening. Jo was sitting in front of me, legs crossed, playing with her pocket knife. _Flick. Click. Flick. Click_. My heart still beat loudly in my ears. _Flick. _I waited for the click. I looked up when it didn't come. Eyebrow arched, Jo was watching me stand nervously before her. "Do you need help?" she asked, voice cracking mid question. My eyes flicked to the knife then back to her face. The smirk was back, and a predatory look in her eyes. I blinked and suddenly she was standing in front of me – I felt the cold steel of her blade on my sternum, just below my bra.

"No Jo!" Too late, the blade had sliced through the fabric between my breasts. The cups began to separate from each other, exposing more and more of my flesh to her. Her smirk turned into a hungry grin.

"I'm beginning to think you're not a good listener, Julia."

"I – but…" I stammered, my hands trying to hold the fabric together against my chest.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" She asked, moving her arms outwards in a grand gesture, inviting me to look at her, at all of her. Look I did. Her uniform didn't reveal much, but I had been in her skin before. I knew how her muscles felt as they rippled with each movement, how her hips swayed when she walked. I began to nod, yes, I wanted her – I wanted all of her. "Jo –" She took a step towards me, closing the space between us. I could smell her perfume, the light floral scent she wore when she was off duty. I breathed it in deeply, closing my eyes. As I did so I felt her fingers brush my bare stomach, quickly unbuttoning my pants. My eyes snapped open. "Jo!"

"Quiet," she growled. "You talk too much. I want you to address me as 'Ma'am,' understand?" I stared at her, open-mouthed as her thumbs found their way into my jeans, slowly lowering them over my hips. I nodded, slowly. She shook me, hands at my waist. "_Do you understand?_" she hissed.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"Yes, what?" Fingers still touching my skin, she took a step closer to me with each word. She was so close; I could feel the cold metal of her badge against my bare skin. She looked down at me, face inches from mine. I was mesmerized by her lips, so close to mine. Without thinking I closed the distance and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm and parted slightly as we made contact. Suddenly the kiss changed and it was her hungry mouth on mine, roughly pressing into me. She pushed me backwards, lips still locked in our kiss, until my back hit the bars of the jail cell. The metal was cold against my bare skin and I gasped in shock at the sudden contact. _Snap. Click._ My wrists were bound to the cell bars above my head. It seemed humanly impossible for Jo to move as fast as she did, but my arms were now immobilized above my head.

"Yes, what?" she demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied quietly.

The fabric of my bra hung next to each breast, fully exposing me. My jeans hung around my thighs. I looked down, following Jo's gaze, to the black lace panties I was wearing. They were not completely sheer but gave anyone looking enough of an idea of what was beneath them.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise," she cooed, making quick work of the panties and sliding them down my legs. She was examining my fully exposed body, specifically the neatly manicured thatch of hair below my waist. "This can't all just be for Fargo can it? Surely you must have had someone else in mind when you got this done because I don't remember this," she said, now tracing the mostly hairless junction of my legs. "What, you don't think I can see the difference? Don't you think that when I was you I experienced all of you too? Oh yes," she said, "the least I could do for you after you left me in that observation room was put on a good show for security. Have you been wondering why some of the guards seem to undress you with their eyes?" I looked at her in disbelief. "Well, you put on quite a display for them from that room." She smirked again, fingers pushing between my legs.

"Ah yes," she signed, "I remember this." Her fingers gently circled my clit, and exploring further. I moaned softly. "You like this?" I sagged against the bars, hands still held aloft by the cuffs.

"Yes," I hissed. Her fingers stopped moving abruptly, still pressed against me.

"Yes what?" she growled.

"Yes ma'am." I sighed again as her fingers began moving slowly. I leaned forward a bit, resting my head on her shoulder. While Jo was built, she wasn't all bone and sinew. Her shoulder was comfortable to rest my forehead against. She allowed it, though I expected to have my head thrown back at any minute. Now supporting some of my weight, she shifted so that she was able to enter me. Palm still pressed against my clit, my knees buckled as she thrust in two fingers.

"Oh," I moaned quietly. I hung limply from the bars where my wrists were attached, and I began to relax. She continued to finger me, adding another finger. I could feel my climax building behind my eyes and I knew Jo sensed it too because her hand slowed. _Click._ My left arm came crashing down, quickly followed by my right. I stumbled forward into Jo who roughly grabbed me and dragged me towards her desk again. Pushing me forward, my chest made contact with the desk, as she essentially bent me over her desk. I felt her cut away the straps of my bra, leaving me completely naked.

I felt her clothed legs behind me, pressing into the backs of my legs, and holding me in place. I heard her undo her belt, the buckle clanking against the desk as she unzipped her pants. "Don't move." It was an order and I wouldn't dream of disobeying. I felt something press its length in between my legs, something long and hard. I turned my head slightly to see what it was and saw the dark straps around Jo's hips. Her hands moved to my legs and pushed them apart, fully exposing me. The cold air hit my sex, making me realize just how wet I was and how badly I wanted Jo to fuck me. She ran the strapon over the length of my sex again. "Please," I begged.

"I knew you'd beg for it once you figured the game out, but I really want you to beg for it now," Jo quietly mused. She was absentmindedly running the strapon up and down my center, just barely touching my clit but enough to send sparks to the ends of my limbs. "Please what?" she asked.

"Please fuck me."

"If you insist." I could hear the smirk unfold on her face even though I couldn't see her. She pressed my upper body harder into the desk and with her legs behind mine, I was essentially trapped motionless. I felt her reposition the strapon and plunge into me. She was not rough but she wasn't gentle either. I groaned into the desk. She continued to thrust purposely, though not quite bringing me over the edge. I lay still, breathing heavily, listening to the sound of her belt buckle clinking with each thrust, hearing my legs banging into her desk.

She suddenly grabbed my hips, pulling me farther onto her cock. I cried out, now feeling completely filled. She thrust faster, her fingers inching towards my clit – if she would just reach a bit more – bliss. Her fingers found my clit and began rubbing in small, tight circles. "Jo," I moaned, "please." Within moments I was dangling over the edge of true bliss and Jo knew it. "Please Jo!" I cried. Fucking me harder, she finally brought me over the edge. She continued to thrust into me, slowing her pace, her slick fingers tightly gripping my hips. As I came down from the high she stopped moving. I felt her fingers tighten and felt myself being pulled off the desk and towards her. "Wha?"

"Come over here." She ordered. Grabbing my arm she pulled me upright in a flurry of limp limbs and damp hair, turning me around to face her. "On your knees." I sank shakily to the floor. I thought the game was over. I could clearly see the strapon she'd fucked me with now, slick with my juices and hanging in my face.

"Suck it, Julia." I looked up at her, wondering if I'd heard right. The cold glint was back in her eyes. "I said, 'suck it,'" she ordered. Gingerly I took the slick cock in my hand and placed my lips around it.

"No hands," Jo growled, smacking my hand away. I scooted forward, taking more of the cock into my mouth, tasting myself on it. "Good," Jo purrs. I tentatively suck the strapon, not fully able to get the entire thing in my mouth.

As if reading my mind she purrs, "You can take more than that." She firmly presses my face towards her center, shoving more of the cock into my mouth. Grabbing the backs of her legs I gag momentarily, adjusting to the amount of cock in my mouth, and continue to suck it. "That's it," she soothes. Her hand is still on the back of my head, gently guiding my movements. I look up at her and see her eyes closing in pleasure. She presses my face into her faster and with more force. I open my throat and take as much of her as I can, unable to do anything but hang on. My fingers grab the muscles at the backs of her legs.

Gasping, she finally throws me off of her. She is panting slightly, never losing her composure, but there is a fire in her eyes that wasn't there when she ordered me to my knees.

"Get up," she says slowly, grabbing my upper arm and yanking me to my feet. As I stumble, she drags me back to her desk, dropping me on top of it. I see stars for a moment as my head hits the desk. She throws my legs apart and places herself between them again.

"I want to watch you come this time," she growled licking her lips. I look down the length of my naked body long enough to watch her place the cock at the opening of my sex. Blinking it has disappeared inside me. I groan, loudly. She thrusts quickly this time. She grabs my legs pulling me towards her and deeper onto her cock.

"Ung," I groan loudly as she smirks. She plunges harder into me as my head lolled in pleasure. As she fucks me her fingers dig painfully into my hips, but I am in such a state of bliss that I don't even notice the bruises forming under her fingertips. My orgasm builds, faster than before. I can feel myself slowly coming undone.

"That's it Julia – come for me," she purrs quietly. I hardly hear her over her legs thudding into the desk and the sound of flesh slapping flesh as she fucks me, and then I'm coming, harder than I've ever come before.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I exclaim.

"Quiet, you'll wake everyone up," she hisses softly. Wake who up, I wonder. I lay on the desk, completely spent, exhausted but completely satisfied. The air is cold on my exposed body and I feel a rush of air on the dampness between my legs. Slowly I open my eyes, expecting to see the Sheriff's office. The room is dark. Slowly I sit up looking around for Jo. Where did she go? Did I fall asleep? Where could she have gone? I jump feeling movement beside me. Whipping my head around, I see a figure slowly moving under the sheets next to me. A dark head peeks out from the sheet.

"Jo?" I whisper quietly.

"Julia? What is it sweetie?"

I stare in disbelief as Fargo groggily pulls the sheet away from his face and rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asks, turning to look at the alarm clock.

"3:43," I read from the clock.

"S'not time ta getup yet," he says going back to sleep.

I sit in bed still breathing hard, slowly clutching the blankets up to cover my bare chest, and totally perplexed. I think about Jo fucking me roughly like I've always wanted her to and punishing me for stealing her DNA without permission. I lay back down as my breathing slows, and it dawns on me that none of it really happened. It was all a dream. Yet the dampness between my legs and the feeling of satiated peace don't leave me guessing what it would have been like had it been real.


End file.
